whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Athanor
An Athanor is a special furnace into which a Promethean places Vitriol they have acquired on their Pilgrimage. By placing the Vitriol into an Athanor, they may nurture special Boons that help them as both a Promethean and a human. A Promethean may only choose one Athanor to develop in their lifetime, must have at least three dots of Azoth, and must be trained and instructed by another Promethean familiar with the concept of Athanors. When a Promethean attains their Great Work and becomes human, the Athanor is the only Promethean power that lingers in their transformed bodies, giving them an advantage they may make use of in their mortal existences. Athanors are grouped by Lineage, and tend to reflect the qualities that each Lineage values above any other. Known Athanors Each Athanor is represented by an animal, real or mythical, that the Prometheans think best embodies that trait. Some animals are shared among the Lineages, such as the Dragon, but each Lineage may assign a different trait to that animal. Frankenstein *''Basilisk'' - Fear and intimidation are the only way to survive. *''Caladrius'' - To heal others involves one's own suffering. *''Griffon'' - Balance the study of Flux and of Elpis. Taken by Centimani. *''Lion'' - Determination is the best way to reach one's goal. *''Manticore'' - All hurts and slights must be met with revenge. Galatea *''Dove'' - A highly spiritual nature is the best path to humanity. *''Gorgon'' - Beauty must be used to cause wrath and ruin upon all. *''Seraph'' - By understanding others, one understands themselves. *''Swan'' - Physical grace and beauty are treasured above all. Taken by Centimani. *''Unicorn'' - Love and adoration are the reasons for existence. Osiris *''Ant'' - Teamwork is essential to existence. *''Dragon'' - Ambition is the only way to get what one wants. *''Eagle'' - Leadership is the strongest quality. *''Eel'' - Hidden power is the best kind of power. *''Honeybee'' - All must work together to achieve a goal. *''Owl'' - Situations must be looked at with logic alone. Taken by Centimani. *''Sphinx'' - Solving riddles and enigmas is essential to solving the enigma of existence. Tammuz *''Cerberus'' - Protection of the self is the only thing that matters. *''Crab'' - Never give up, no matter how great the odds. *''Humbaba'' - Appear to dominate and you will. *''Pelican'' - By giving themselves to Flux, they have given up themselves for humanity. Taken by Centimani. *''Phoenix'' - Never be beaten down by life. Ulgan *''Chimera'' - Constantly embrace new ideas and concepts. *''Crane'' - Travel to the Astral Realms like a Mage can. *''Dragon'' - Knowledge should be drawn upon frequently. *''Fox'' - Intuition and conniving will serve one well as a human. Taken by Centimani. *''La Llorona'' - To leave behind sadness and grief is to become human. *''Raven'' - Death and the spiritual are the solutions to finding life. *''Salamander'' - Firewalking is easy for those who know the secret. *''Toad'' - Careful planning and foresight will help one reach their goal. Zeka *''Cockroach'' - Survival is everything. *''Machine'' - Overcome selfishness and serve others freely. References * -264 * * , 32, 39, 45-46, 53 * -60, 65, 70, 78 * *MTAw: Astral Realms, p. 138 Category:Promethean: The Created glossary